The increased popularity of digital cameras has corresponded to an increased demand for image display devices, such as digital picture frames. Digital picture frames display one or more electronic images, such as photographs, paintings, and other artistic creations. Digital pictures frames typically include a display and a support structure that allows the digital picture frame to be free-standing or hung on a wall. A bezel or border is provided around the display for ornamental purposes and to protect the display. An operator can control the functions of a typical digital picture frame using buttons located on the bezel or on the support structure of the frame.